1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mask that is structured to deliver a flow of breathing gas to a patient, and, more particularly, to such a mask having a custom-manufactured cushion that corresponds with the shape of the face of the patient, and an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathable gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in their esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, which varies with the patient's respiratory cycle, to treat a medical disorder such as sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), or congestive heart failure.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a respiratory patient interface device including a patient interface that is typically secured on the face of a patient by a headgear assembly. The patient interface may be, without limitation, a nasal mask that covers the patient's nose, a nasal cushion having nasal prongs that are received within the patient's nares, a nasal/oral mask that covers the nose and mouth, or full face mask that covers the patient's face. It is known to maintain such devices on the face of a wearer by a headgear having one or more straps adapted to fit over/around the patient's head. Because such respiratory patient interface devices are typically worn for an extended period of time, it is important for the headgear to maintain the patient interface in a desired position while doing so in a manner that is comfortable to the patient.
Such respiratory patient interface devices typically must also form a reliable and generally fluid-tight seal with the face of the patient in the vicinity of the airways in order to ensure that the flow of air is delivered to the airways and does not leak from around the patient interface. Due to the great variability of the facial features of the various patients who require such therapy, reliable seals have sometimes been difficult to provide and/or maintain. While such patient interfaces have typically been available in various sizes, it is understood that any mask of a particular size will have limits with respect to its ability to accommodate facial variability. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved mask that meets these and other limitations known in the relevant art.